1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbine power plant, a process of installing the turbine power plant and a process of removing the turbine power plant installed at the site.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Prior arts that aim to reduce a term of work for installation of a turbine power plant at the site are disclosed, for example, in JP A 11-62621, JP A 2001-173408 and JP A 11-13416.
The above prior art, JP A 11-62621 discloses that auxiliary equipments such as a starting apparatus, lubrication oil apparatus, control oil apparatus and lubrication oil tank are made in units, and the units are integrated with a gas turbine unit and arranged in a building.
The above prior art, JP A 2001-173408 discloses that apparatuses such as a turbine, generator, and so on and a frame made of steel are integrated and fixed into a module, and the module is transported to a building which is an installation place by a means of transportation, and installed on a foundation frame provided in the building through an elastic support apparatus and vibration-proof support apparatus.
The prior art JP A 11-13416 discloses a package type power plant that a support frame is made as a steel framework steel plate formed of steel framework shaft set and steel panels, a gas turbine, a generator and a steam turbine are supported on the steel framework steel plate frame, and auxiliary apparatuses and piping of a control oil system, lubrication oil system and cooling water system of the gas turbine, generator and steam turbine, and electric machine instruments are contained in an interior space of the steel framework steel plate frame.
In the above-mentioned prior arts, it is disclosed that power generation apparatuses such as the gas turbine, steam turbine, generator, and so on and the frame mounting thereon those power generation apparatuses are formed so as to be one block and transported to the installation site. However, in the case where they can not be transported by integrating them into one block because of problems of the scale of the power plant, and so on, it is necessary that the power generation apparatuses are divided plural parts and transported to the installation site, civil engineering and construction work are conducted at the installation location to form a concrete foundation frame at the site, and the power generation apparatuses individually transported are mounted on the concrete foundation frame and assembled. Therefore, a term of installation work of the power plant becomes long.
Further, basically, the power plant is installed considering everlasting use, so that complicated and troublesome disassembling works are necessary when the power plant once installed is moved to another place.